YuGiOh! 5D's: Bebe's Poetry Collection
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: My poetry of all the characters of Team 5D's. They range from romance, to just family love.
1. Chapter 1: My Rose Light

Me: Okay guys, I did say I was going to post my poems into a collection. Well, here they are.

Logan: Easier to read huh? Hmm, what's this one?

Me: 'My Rose-Light.' Here's the summary:

_The five beings explored in detail, as one of them gives a message to her almost saviour._

**_

* * *

_**

**_The five beings,_**

**_All lost and scared,_**

**_Never knowing what fate,_**

**_Has assigned to them._**

**_Yet, one has the knowlege_**

**_The insticnt that they,_**

**_They will never be normal,_**

**_And never good._**

**_Forever they will be cursed,_**

**_Consumed in darkness and pain,_**

**_Have a grudge against this 'Wretched mark,_**

**_Unless one can bring them out,_**

**_And take on all their sorrows._**

**_Take on all their pain,_**

**_Unlock their fragile heart._**

**_Yet, the stars shine down on the rose,_**

**_Protecting them from harm,_**

**_Are their leading light,_**

**_Guardian angel, my saviour,_**

**_Protect the world, but leave me be._**

**_I will never come out of,_**

**_This ever lasting darkness,_**

**_Oh my almost Saviour,_**

**_Be free._**

**_

* * *

_**

Me: Okay guys, review if you wish.

Logan: Okay...


	2. Chapter 2: Gemini

Me: Next one.

Logan: What's this one called?

Me: My personal favourite, it's 'Gemini'. And it's about Ruka and Rua's bond as siblings.

Logan: Here's the summary:

_We are fated to meet beyond the night sky, are we not? Our bond as twins, will shine._

_

* * *

_

_**We are two split apart,  
Yet we are joined as one,  
We are fated by the night sky,  
Yes, you are my Gemini.**_

**_Close your eyes,  
And listen to my heartbeat,  
Please, don't go astray and lie,  
Beacause you are my Gemini._**

**_Even on those noisy days,  
Even on those quiet nights,  
Please do not forget to be my,  
To be my Gemini._**

**_We are connected by that single bond,  
So when you start to feel alone,  
Please do not cry and remember,  
That you are my Gemini._**

**_The essence and beauty,  
Of this beautiful sunrise,  
Will be forver remembered in the sky,  
As you are my sunrisen Gemini._**

**_There may be five of us,  
Bonded by that sound,  
But please don't be dissapointed and lie,  
Because you are my Gemini._**

**_Yet, we must wonder free from that bond,  
And sing that joyful song of love,  
And as we part from our joined lives,  
Remember, that we are Gemini._**

**_We are fated to meet beyond that night sky,  
Beyond the stars, and our constallations,  
We will me in that special place  
Because togther we are._**

**_Together we are Gemini_****_._**

**_

* * *

_**

Me: Well, review this if you want.

Logan: I won't- I'm just an OC.

Me: I know.


	3. Chapter 3: Secret's Of The Marks

Me: Okay guys...here's the next one.

Logan: Your not hyper?

Me: Nah, just came home from a LONG P.E lesson. And detention.

Logan: Naughty. Here's the summary:

_Each mark has a story, a meaning._

* * *

_**The five marks,  
Legendary as they were,  
Each one a unique story,  
Each with a different meaning.**_

_**The first mark was a symbol of the head,  
A bold and symbol fit for a leader,  
Who's stardust may shine on the rest,  
And pierce through the darkness with sapphires.**_

_**The second mark is that of the wings.  
A free, ruling mark fit for a king.  
Although it may shed the colour red,  
Will still protect the pitiful weaklings.**_

_**The third mark boar the tail,  
Showing great courage and loalty, fit for a protecter,  
The feathers so sharp, yet so soft,  
Will endure any attack to protect.**_

_**The fourth mark is that of the foot.  
The mark that symbolizes that it can stand it's ground,  
The roses, so beautiful, but so deadly,  
Won't fall victim, but instead use it's powers for the greater-good.**_

_**The fith mark is that of the claw,  
A small, but fierce little mark, held by a child,  
Will be known as 'Gemini Mark',  
As ancient and modern fuse, and protect the spirits.**_

_**The final installment- the sixth mark,  
Is held by the fith,  
Courage and Noise are it's strengths,  
It is a mark that protects, and is protected.**_

_**They all control is...**_

_**Their own fate...**_

_**And destiny.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Me: Review if you wish.

Logan: Okay.


	4. Chapter 4: Yusei, can I believe you?

Me: Okay, now I'm feeling a little better :)

Logan: Oh god, I think I prefered you as an emo.

Me: I am one, believe it or not.

Logan:...Here's the summary:

_'My saviour, you are so cruel.' Aki has so many hidden questions for Yusei, that she wants answered. Will they be answered?_

_**You saved me from myself,  
And stopped me from hurting others,  
And stopped me suffering, but...  
Was it all in vain?**_

_**My shooting star...  
Was it all for you?  
Did you only help me...  
To get more help?**_

_**Do you really call me a friend?  
Or am I just a tool to you?  
I know I can trust you but...  
I still wonder...**_

_**Divine, I know, was a disgusting man but...  
He let me know if I was a tool or not,  
But, my shooting star, are cruel,  
You leave me in the dark.**_

_**I may be like a rose,  
Beautiful, and soft,  
But, I am also fragile and delicate,  
And will break easily.**_

_**So stop leaving me in the dark my shooting star!  
Give me the answer I need!  
Am I...just a tool?  
Or are we truly...friends?**_

_**Love, Home, Family...  
I thou**__**ght I had lost that,  
But I regained it...  
At what cost?**_

_**My father taught me how destroy innocence.  
My mother taught me how to abandon.  
Divine taught me about betrayl.  
You teach me about horrid secrets.**_

_**Yusei, it is you who lead me to the light...  
Can I believe you?**_

_

* * *

_

Me: Okay, I like this one :)

Logan:...Your...an emo...

Me: What about it? Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Original Four

Me: Okay Logan, have you got over the fact that I am an emo?

Logan: Yeah...I think so.

Me: Okay, the poem coming up is called 'Original Four.' Team Satisfaction days, a rather depressing poem.

Logan: This is the summary:

_Original Four. Puncher, Thinker, Trickster, Leader. What happens?_

_

* * *

_

_**Original four.  
Protected.  
Defeated.  
Took over.**_

_**Took over sections.  
Called it their own.  
****Called it freedom.  
Called it home.**_

**_Leader bore infernity.  
Thinker bore stardust.  
Puncher bore burning.  
Trickster bore feathers._**

**_Leader went mad.  
Mad with power.  
Puncher and Trickster leave.  
Thinker stay behind._**

**_Leader burden on security.  
Screamed and stood on children.  
Soaked his hands in red.  
Security man dead._**

**_Security came.  
Took leader away.  
Not before screaming.  
His whole life away.  
_**

**_Puncher, Trickster and Thinker.  
Stood soaked in rain.  
Thinker feeling so guilty.  
For the crime he did not commit._**

**_All went separate ways.  
Until Leader return  
All the brutal beatings.  
Would soon be returned._**

* * *

Me: Okay, that's a wrap for this poem!

Logan: Someone's cheered up.

Me: Please review.


	6. Chapter 6: Untitled

Me: This was on the site, nobody ever reviewed it though :(

Logan: Maybe you should slow down with the poems-no wait, you will probably forget.

Me: True. I did like this one though, I call it 'Untitled.' Here's the summary:

_I wish these places had no name, and were a blank canvas, as we pray._

_

* * *

_

_**Hell hole.  
Barren.  
Slave-driven community.  
This is Sattellite.**_

_**Broken dreams.  
Lost souls.  
Weaping to die.  
This is Crash Town.**_

_**Greedy eyes.  
Rich and Wealth.  
Lazy but have protection.  
This is New Domino.**_

_**Broken places.  
Need fixing.  
Need a light.  
To brighten the future.**_

_**The innocence of youth.  
Pray upon a starlight.  
Pray to be fixed.  
Pray for hope.**_

_**The six are not the only ones,  
Not the only ones who can help.  
Others can provide too,  
They just need to pry out from their hiding grounds.**_

_**Starlight.  
Delicate Rose.  
Innocent Gemini.  
Swift feather.  
Burning soul.  
Hearty Protecter.**_

_**Can they save us?**_

_**Or are we...forever broken?**_

_

* * *

_

Me: I like this one :)

Logan:...It's depressing...

Me: Please review.


	7. Chapter 7: What am I searching for?

Me: Okay, my absolute fave now :D

Logan: Okay, let's get on with the summary:

_I'm in a perfect world...and yet, in my heart...it was not truly perfect._

_

* * *

_

**_My mind is blank.  
Where am I?  
Am I alive?  
Or no longer of this world?_**

**_I wander around,  
Looking for something,  
Anything familiar,  
What am I searching for?_**

**_I search for a light.  
A voice that can sooth.  
Warmth I can touch.  
Flowers I can smell._**

**_Then, a light opens up.  
I hear a soothing voice.  
I can feel warmth,  
And smell flowers._**

**_Before me, is a beautiful creature.  
Of fairy wings and majestic aura.  
This divine creature is offering me warmth,  
And a place to call home for a while._**

**_I am filled in a happy place.  
Flowers, friends, magic!  
A place with care-free abudence,  
And child like dreams._**

**_No tears,  
No scratches,  
No pain.  
This world is perfect._**

**_And yet...  
All these riches...  
All this happiness,  
There is still something missing._**

**_Something I need,  
That needs protecting...  
And that needs to protect me...  
What is it?_**

**_RUKA!  
I hear my name called.  
That child like voice...  
My Gemini, RUA!_**

**_I have to leave this dreamy place,  
To re-unite with my other part of the constellation.  
The majestic beast grants me freedom,  
In exchange for a promise._**

**_I promise, to protect this world.  
I will.  
I will protect the childlike tears of the world.,  
And the laughs of joy._**

**_I will protect, their world.  
_****_And my world._**

**_My other part._**

**_

* * *

_**

Me: Okay, that wraps that one up :D

Logan: Okay. Cool.

Me: Please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Give Me A Light

Me: I forgot to mention- this poem, and the previous are the only two I am not going to delete.

Logan: Why's that?

Me: I want them to be separate as well.

Logan: Okay, on with the summary:

_She screamed for a friend, as she sat alone in her rose garden, dejected from the world..._

_

* * *

_

**_Alone.  
I am so alone.  
The winter is cruel, so cruel._**  
_**As I sit in my rose garden, no light upon my flowers.**_

_**Scared.  
I am so scared.  
The darkness consuming me is maddening.  
As I listen to the witch, commanding me.**_

_**Crazy.  
I am so crazy.  
As the mass of the brambles fight for the light.  
As I fight for the pain.**_

_**And yet...  
One thing I am not.  
As I sit in my garden, I realize.  
I am not happy.**_

_**Who will give me a light for my garden?  
Who wil guide warmth to my soil?  
And water for my flowers?  
Who will give me...solace?**_

_**I make a wish upon a starry sky.  
Wishing to have one thing.  
Not a perfect garden, or a perfect life.  
A friend who will light my path.**_

_**I cry the tears of a child.  
The water droplets crash down onto my roses.  
Their beauty covers up there sadness,  
Of people staying away, because of there thorns.**_

_**I scream.  
Scream for solcace.  
Scream for light.  
Scream for friends.**_

_**And then I see it...**_

_**The light.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Me: I bet you can't guess who her light is. For all that don't, you may leave the classroom :)

Logan:...Okay...

Me: Please review.


	9. Chapter 9: Opposites Attract

Me: I like this one coming up to. Oh, and for all of you that subscribed to me previously (Thanks!), you may want to delete like, ten things in your inbox XD

Logan:...And crazy Bebe is back. Joy.

Me: Nah, I'm still sorry, but I can't write for a while guys...so Devin-San (AkiXYusei) is co-writing for me! Thanks to her!

Logan: Summary time:

_Opposites Attract. Perfect sentence everytime._

_

* * *

_

**_He was a boy.  
She was a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?_**

**_No, this isn't a song.  
There bond is unbreakable.  
She was clutsy, carefree, jolly.  
He was cold, arragont, controlling._**

**_She begged him, lied to him for her job.  
He was cold, but secretly cared.  
Over time, she began to get over that high school crush.  
Maturity unfolded._**

**_Yet...when he found out...  
She was inlove with the cold man she had changed.  
He left her behind, shoving her away.  
She cried._**

**_She punched.  
She cried.  
She carried on.  
It was of no use._**

**_She went somewhere.  
Somebody lead her to her death.  
She fell, repeating his name-  
'Jack...Jack...JACK!'_**

**_He searched.  
He almost cried.  
He did save someone.  
It wasn't her._**

**_They met in the mist of darkness...  
Her corrupted mind twisted her thought...  
The tragic love...  
Could no longer be._**

**_And yet...  
After he defeated her with such hesitation...  
They shared that final embrace...  
He fought until the very end...  
_**

**_'To save somebody I truly love!'  
'I love you...Jack.'  
Can you break them apart?  
The ying and yang?_**

**_

* * *

_**

Me: Haha, fin :)

Logan: Please review.


	10. Chapter 10: Fragility

Me: One dedicated to Mikage-San now :)

Logan: I KNOW.

Me: Summary:

_She coped with alot. To many, she was strong. But she was as weak as anyone-she just wished not to show it._

_

* * *

_

**_She would serve.  
As fragile as a feather.  
She would not be praised.  
As fragile as a feather._**

**_She would get beaten.  
As fragile as a vase.  
She would get pushed away.  
As fragile as a vase._**

**_She fell in love, feeling not returned.  
As fragile as a baby.  
She was heartbroken when he fell in love-not with her.  
As fragile as a baby._**

**_She would be perfect for peoples standards.  
As fragile as glass.  
She would cry silent tears.  
As fragile as glass._**

**_She tried to catch up with her standards.  
As fragile as the wind.  
She could not when it came to serving him.  
As fragile as the wind._**

**_She coped as time went on.  
As fragile as the light.  
She braved it out, saving others.  
As fragile as the light._**

**_She was very fragile.  
As strong as the wind.  
She coped with the dawning day.  
As strong as the wind._**

**_She coped with the feelings that bestowed her.  
As strong as the night.  
She protects and helps the innocent.  
As strong as the night._**

**_She would find love eventually.  
As strong as the heart.  
Maybe not with him, somebody else.  
As strong as the heart.  
But as time goes on, so will she.  
As strong as the heart._**

**_She is as strong as the sould, body and mind.  
Because strength, is about the ability to cope.  
And she did just that._**

**_

* * *

_**

Me: I like this poem.

Logan: I KNOW! JEEZ! YOU SAY THA-

Me: Review please :D

Logan: Grr...


	11. Chapter 11: Metallic Love

Me: Last poem in this collection.

Logan: This is an old one, right?

Me: Yeah. It's a BrunoXSherry one.

Logan:...

Me: Oh yeah! I don't own anything except my poetry!

* * *

_**Both served him.  
Both used to be against him.  
Yet, he died in the future,  
And lived to see again.**_

_**She was so young,  
He truly pitied her story.  
But, she seemed so lost and angry,  
It frightened him.**_

_**He wasn't human.  
Neither was he robot.  
But he had feelings, and a dark side.  
That's what scared her.**_

_**When they first met...  
She smiled at him when he offered...  
To help her...  
She was a fool...?**_

_**When he died...his last words were 'Yusei'.  
Subciounsly, he thought of blonde hair.  
How he yearned to touch it.  
She never cried, but did for him.**_

_**She lived on..**_

_**With love in her heart, blooming for him.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Me: DONE!

Logan: Please review...


End file.
